


Sam Doesn't Get Twitter

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice, Burn Notice RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/157153.html?thread=33914593#t33914593">comment_fic.</a>  Now with more Twitter-like emphasis.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sam Doesn't Get Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> For [comment_fic.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/157153.html?thread=33914593#t33914593) Now with more Twitter-like emphasis.

**@SamAxe** You know, I'd never thought I'd actually be on Twitter. I thought that setting up a profile and actually typing out things on this website 

**@SamAxe** Wait, this thing doesn't work if I type more than 140 characters in the little box up top? It gives me a negative number and it refuses to 

**@SamAxe #How #do #I #fix #this? #Do #I #have #to #use #these #number #sign #things #in #front #of #what #I'm #writing?**

**@SamAxe** No, that didn't work. This website is still giving me negative numbers if I don't type in less than 140 characters. Why can't I type out w

 **@SamAxe @GroovyBruce** You've been on Twitter a lot longer than I have. I don't know how to use Twitter. Can you help me?

 **@GroovyBruce** " **@SamAxe** You've been on Twitter a lot longer than I have. I don't know how to use Twitter. Can you help me?"

Can't help you there. I'm still trying to get around Twitter myself. [photo]


End file.
